Accident
by Naruhina Sri Alwas
Summary: Memiliki teman kecil yang polos dan tak mengerti yang namanya cinta membuat seorang Mitsuki harus melakukan sebuah tindakan, dan disinilah Himawari yang terbangun dengan rasa ngilu diseluruh tubuhnya, hanya kerana meminum segelas minuman beralkohol?Chapter1 lanjut?
1. Chapter Prolog

Author : Naruhina Sri Alwas

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto Sensei

Ganre : -

Rated : M

Warning : Typo(s). EYD. OOC. AU. Dll.

.

.

.

 ** _Mengandung Rape-rape. Lemon. Dan sejenisnya. Saya tak menyarankan anak dibawah umur untuk membaca, bila masih memaksa, saya tak bias menjamin sesuatu hal buruk akan terjadi._**

 **Chapter prolog**

"Eng...," erangan sakit Himawari keluarkan setelah bangun dari tidurnya. Seingatnya semalam ia hanya minum satu gelas kecil, dan itu membuatnya mabuk berat. Dan dia tidak ingat kenapa dia berada dikamar yang sangat luas dan asing menurutnya. 'Di hotel kah?' pikirnya yang mulai menjelajah isi kamar itu. Dan hal yang membuatnya terkejut adalah saat selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya disingkapnya dan membuatnya menatap

horror tubuh toplesnya. Sekali lagi dia tidak memakai pakaian bahkan dibawah tubuhnya yang paling rawan terasa ngilu saat di bergerak. Ingin rasanya ia melihat apa bagian bawahnya terluka atau apa. Namun bukan hanya tubuh bagian bawahnya saja tapi ternyata hampir seluruh tubuhnya remuk dan rasanya kedua tanganya lemas, dan berakhir berbaring lagi di kasur king size itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" dia bertanya entah pada siapa, dan tentu saja takkan ada yang menjawab. "Kaa-chan." entah kenapa air matanya mulai mengalir dengan perlahan.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah bangun?" orang yang ditanya mencari sosok orang yang berbicara, dan setelah memutar kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan ia pun langsung mendapati seorang yang dikenalnya baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Mitsuki-kun?" alis Himawari menekuk, tak percaya apa yang dia lihat. Dan ingatkan Himawari untuk cepat mencerna situasi yang terjadi. "Kenapa disini?" ketidak pekaan itu sama dengan orang bodoh, walau inginnya Mitsuki mengingkarinya.

"Kau tak tahu?" sambil berjalan, hanya menggunakan handuk sebatas pinggul Mitsuki duduk disamping ranjang. Membelakangi Himawari yang tengah menatapnya heran.

"Aku tidak mengerti, bisa kau jelaskan?" berulang kali pun sang pria mengatakannya, dia sang wanita takkan mengerti kalau ak diperaktekan. Namun, kalau diperaktekkan apa dia akan selamat? Setelah semalaman menerima pukulan mau saat melakukan malam pertama mereka di apartemennya.

Yah, Mitsuki membawa Himawari ke apartemennya. Tidak mungkin Mitsuki mau melewatkan kesempatan langka ini kepada orang lain.

"Kau tak mengingatnya?"

"Apa maksud mu?!" sang wanita mulai jengah, dia tak pernah bisa bersabar kalau ada hal-hal yang membuanya penasaran tidak didapatkanya segera.

"Kita...," sang pria pun masih menggantung ucapannya, entah apa yang dia tunggu.

"Ya tuhan Mitsuki!" Himawari ingin sekali menjambak rambut Mitsuki dengan sangat kencang. Namun, ia urungkan karena saat bergerak seluruh tubuhnya langsung merasakan sakit bukan main, Mengeram dengan kesal karena tubuhnya tidak bisa diajak kompromi sedikit pun. Menatap tajam sang pria yang masih setia dengan kebisuannya.

"Jangan bilang." menutup kedua telinganya sambil menggeleng-geleng kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan. Himawari tidak pernah bermimpi atau bahkan berhayal bisa tidur dengan pangeran kampusnya. Walau ia akui ia menyukai Mitski dalam artian teman sejak kecil.

Dan ia pikir karena minuman yang dia minum semalam, mambuatnya lupa diri dan lupa bahwa ia. Menggeleng dengan keras saat pemikirannya mulai menjerumus hal-hal yang kejam bagi otaknya.

"Maaf." satu kata, membuat Himawari mendongak menatap Mitsuki dengan kesal.

"Cih, menyebalkan!" sambil mengeratkan cengkramannya di selimut. Himawari menatap lagi Mitsuki. "Kita dimana?" setelah menahan amarahnya, Himawari bertanya sambil memajukan bibirnya. Imut. Dan membuat Mitsuki hilang akal, kalau saja dia tak bisa mengendalikan nafsunya.

"Di apartemen ku." seharusnya Himawari tahu, selain dia tampan dan populer dia juga pintar dan anak orang kaya, hingga di isukan dia akan memegan perusahaan saat dia lulus kuliah nanti.

Satu hal yang selalu ada dalam pikiran Himawari, Kenapa dia bisa berteman dengan anak orang kaya seperti Mitsuki. Dan hanya dia saja teman wanitanya yang sederhana dan yang pasti dia 'tomboy' saudara-saudara. Bagaiman mungkin dia masuk kalam daftar kekasih Mitsuki yang levelnya bahkan diatas rata-rata wanita.

Catatan yang Himawari tulis didalam otaknya. Semua mantan Mitsuki gadis cantik, bermek up, baju-baju mahal, dan langsing.

Dari keriteria di atas saja Himawari sudah di diskualifikasi sebelum mendaftar. Dan bagaima bisa ia tidur di kasur sang pria populer nan playboy itu? Apa pria itu mempermaikannya? Dan bagaimana pertemanan mereka?

"Ehhh,,, sial!" sambil menutup tubuhnya sampai kepala, Himawari menggeram kesal.

"Kau marah, Himawari?"

"Iya!" dibalik selimut Himawari berteriak.

"Maaf."

"Sial, kenapa minta maaf sih!?" Himawari meremas selimut yang digunaknya.

"A-"

"Ini semua kesalahan ku, harusnya aku tidak minum dan menuruhmu minum tadi malam." berusaha berfikir positif Himawari mulai menunjukan wajahnya ke permukaan, sehingga Mitsuki melihat lagi wajah pucat Himawari.

Jujur saja ada rasa sesak saat mendengar Himawari mengatakannya.

. 

.

.

Hari-hari seperti biasa, mereka pergi kekampus dan Mitsuki selalu menjemput Himawari seperti biasa, tidak ada yang berubah setelah malam itu. Hanya satu yang berubah ya itu cinta Himawari yang tumbuh subur setiap harinya.

Ingin rasanya ia menentangnya, dia tak ingin perasaan bodohnya merusak pertemananya dengan Mitsuki yang sudah mereka jaga 10 tahun ini.

Perubahan itu baik, namun berubah hatinya itu buruk bagi Himawari.

"Aku...," sambil menyentuh dadanya Himawari merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdetak kencang setiap bertatap wajah atau berada didekat Mitsuki. "Tuhan maaf kan aku." sambil melihat Mitsuki yang terlebih dahulu berjalan didepannya, Himawari pun menyusul dengan perasaan yang campur aduk.

"Kau lama sekali Himawari, nanti Iruka Sensei marah," berusaha bersikap marah, namun alih-alih marah Mitsuki terlihat heran melihat Himawari yang pucat. "Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Mitsuki, inginnya ia menyentuh kening Himawari, namun sebelum tangan sampai kearah kening sudah ditepis oleh Himawari.

"Aku tak apa, ayo cepat jalan." ujar Himawari sambil bersandar mengabaikan ucapan-ucapan Mitsuki yang terus mengomelonya yang tak mendengarkannya.

Dan setengah jam pun mereka tiba di kampus Himawari yang masuk jurusan seni, sedangkan Mitsuki yang masuk jurusan Bisnis harus berpisah di parkiran kampus.

Semua mahasiswa disana tau Himawari adalah teman kecil Mitsuki, dan mereka tidak berani mengusik Himawari walaupun mereka benci terhadap gadis yang sudah resmin menjadi wanita seminggu yang lalu.

"Aku duluan yah Mitsuki-kun." ujar Himawari berjalan duluan.

"Himawari," panggilan sang pangeran kampus diabaikan, Himawari hanya ingin istirahat duduk dibangku kelasnya. Mengabaikan tatapan heran dari orang-orang yang ia jumpai.

 **T.b.c or end?**

 ** _Mohon maaf bila naru masih belum menyelesaikan fanfic naru yang lain, dan sejujurnya sudah dalam pengerjaan, masih beberapa ratus word sehingga membuat naru mengurungkan niat untuk mempublisnya._**

 **Review**

 **26-07-2016**

 **Happy Naruhina Shipper**


	2. Chapter 1

"Abaikan aku, hiraukan aku Mitsuki-kun," Ujar Himawari saat Mitsuki masih mengikutinya. "Kita beda jurusan, kau kesana!" Lanjut Himawari sambil menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Mitsuki yang masih tenang dan tak terganggu dengan suara berisiknya.

Menunjuk arah jurusan Mitsuki, namun sang pemuda masih saja bergeming dan tersenyum manis. Membuat Himawari ingin menonjok pemuda didepannya dengan pukulan terkuatnya. Namun Himawari menahan perasaan kesalnya.

Pagi-pagi sudah dipaksa bangun, lalu di kampus malah pemuda ini mengikutinya terus membuat moodnya jadi jelek dan ingin marah-marah terus.

"Kau ini lagi PMS yah Himawari?" jawabnya acuh dan mengejek sifat Himawari yang marah-marah dari dia menjemputnya sampai dikampus pun Himawari tetap marah-marah. Lagi pula dia hanya ingin mengantarkan Himawari sampai kelas wanita itu. Dan wanita itu hanya bisa melongo karena tingkah pria di depannya.

"Kau, tidak dengar kata-kata ku!" kesal Himawari dan menarik tangan pria didepannya dengan kasar, sudah cukup dari pagi dia bermood buruk, dan pria didepannya malahan menambah moodnya buruk lagi. Good, kau membangunkan singa betina yang tengah lapar Mitsuki.

Satu hentakan membuat Mitsuki menoleh kearah Himawari. "Ada apa?" tanya Mitsuki heran melihat tatapan Himawari yang merengut kesal kearahnya, imut.

"Kau menyebalkan, sudah ku katakan kelas mu disana." sambil menunjuk gedung jurusan bisnis Himawari mendorong tubuh pemuda itu dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Oke-oke, aku akan ke kelas ku, dan kau segera kekelas mu." balas Mitsuki dan mau tak mau ia berjalan kearah gedung yang seharusnya ia menimbah ilmu. Inginnya sih dia pindah kegedung seni ikut dengan Imawari, namun kakeknya langsung mengancamnya dan itu membuat Mitsuki mau tidak mau harus menuruti kakeknya yang sangat menyebalkan.

Menjadi calon pewaris yang akan memegang perusahaan dimasa depan membuat Mitsuki tidak bisa bermain-main. Tapi ia akan selalu menyempatkan waktunya untuk menjemput dan mengantar Himawari.

Dan satu hal yang berubah dari Mitsuki setelah kejadian malam panasnya dengan Himawari, yang biasanya selalu memiliki kekasih disisinya dan setiap minggu akan berganti gadis lain. Tidak terlihat seorang gadis pun disisinya kecuali Himawari teman masa kacilnya.

Banyak yang mendekatinya, namun Mitsuki akan menolak mereka dengan tegas, dan tidak ada seorang gadis pun yang akan dilihat Himawari saat dia dijemput oleh Mitsuki saat dijemput dan pulang untuk beberapa minggu ini.

Himawari juga mulai mencurigai prilaku teman kecilnya itu yang semakin aneh, disamping selalu mengganggunya saat luang, ia akan selalu ada di sisinya saat tidak ada mata pelajaran.

Walau aneh Himawari akan pasrah karena tak bisa berbuat apa-apa terhadap prilaku aneh Mitsuki.

"Himawari," seorang gadis menangis dihadapan Himawari yang wanita itu tahu dia adalah mantannya Mitsuki. Kadang Himawari heran dengan mantan-mantan Mitsuki. Mereka bukan hanya satu orang tapi setiap gadis yang diputuskan Mitsuki selalu menangis kepadanya, kenapa dia yang jadi korban. Padahalkan itu kesalahan Mitsuki, dan kenapa Himawari yang harus direpotkan oleh mantannya Mitsuki, kadang Himawari ingin menonjok wajah tampan temannya itu dengan tangannya. Namun ia harus bersabar ia adalah temannya yang berharga, dan ada sedikit rasa yang Himawari tak tahu, dia merasa berdebar setiap Mitsuki menyentuhnya. Tapi ketika pria itu tak menyentuhnya dia malah kehilangan sosoknya.

"Sudahlah," Himawari tak bisa menasehati gadis didepannya ini, dia ikut prihatin kepada gadis yang menangis didepannya, ingin meminta pertolongan padanya supaya kembali kepada Mitsuki.

"Hiks, ayolah Himawari aku minta bantuan mu." ujarnya yang masih menangis sesenggukan. "Aku butuh Mitsuki untuk menolong keluarga ku," ujarnya lagi yang masih memohon kepada Himawari.

Dan lagi-lagi Himawari tak kuasa untuk membantu gadis yang dia tahu adalah pacar terakhir Mitsuki beberapa minggu lalu sebelum kejadian malam yang Himawari tidak ingin mengingatnya, entah dia malu atau marah atau dia hanya ingin melupakannya karena tak ingin status hubungan nya dengan Mitsuki renggang?

"Aku mungkin bisa membantu, tapi aku tak bisa menjamin Mitsuki akan bersama mu." ujat Himawari lagi, dan gadis itu langsung memeluk Himawari dengan erat.

"Terima kasih Himawari, aku akan berhutang budi pada mu," ujarnya sambil memeluk Himawari semakin erat.

"I-iya Shi-chan," ujar Himawari mencoba melepas pelukan maut gadis yang tengah memeluknya.

"Hehe, aku sangat senang Himawari mau membantu ku." ujarnya sambil menghapus air matanya yang keluar tadi.

"Iya, tenang saja, aku akan membantu mu." ujar Himawari lagi, dan bergegas keluar kelasnya untuk mencari sang pria yang di maksud.

"Mitsuki!" berteriak lantang tanpa tahu malu memanggil pria yang dicarinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya heran Mitsuki saat melihat orang yang memanggilnya, dia heran Himawari yang tumben-tumbennya menyari dia.

"Aku ingin berbicara," ujar to the poin Himawari, tangan Mitsuki langsung ditarik kearah belakang gedung seni yang terlihat sepi karena jarang ada yang melewatinya.

"Hai, Himawari ada apa sih?" tanya Mitsuki saat Himawari baru melepaskan genggamnannya ditangan kanan Mitsuki.

"Aku ingin berbicara."

"Kau ingin menyatakan cinta pada ku?" tanya Mitsuki asal.

"Cih, bukan. Kau tahu gara-gara kau aku memiliki masalah,"

"Masalah?

"Iya masalah!"

"Masalah apa?"

"Kau tahu mantan pacar mu itu,"

"Lalu?" sambil menatap Himawari heran, pasalnya ada apa dengan mantan pacarnya yang Mitsuki saja tak ingat nama-nama mereka dengan benar.

"Kau harus kembali pada gadis bernama shi itu," ujar Himawari memaksa kearah Mitsuki.

"Kau memaksa ku?" tanya Mitsuki mengejek Himawari, sejujurnya ia kesal karena Himawari menyuruhnya kembali kemantan pacarnya yang ia baru ingat siapa sosok shi itu.

"Iya aku memaksa," tegas Himawari mengabaikan nada mengejek Mitsuki.

"Aku tak mau, apa untungnya untuk ku. Dan asal kau tahu aku tak pernah kembali dengan orang yang sama setelah aku memutuskan mereka." inginnya Mitsuki melangkan pergi namun tarikan tangan Himawari menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ayolah, aku tak ingin dia datang lagi dan menangis didepan ku, kau tahu dia selalu kekelasku selama dua minggu ini, dan mendengarkan keluh kesahnya itu." lanjut Himawari memohon belas kasih dari pemuda didepannya. "Kau tahukan aku tak memiliki ayah," Himawari mulai menceritakan kisah Shi yang dia dengar sampai sangat hafal dibenaknya. "Ayahnya sedang sakit keras, dia membutuhkan kau untuk bersamanya." lanjut Himawari lagi.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan ku dengan ayahnya yang sedang sakit?" sambil menatap Himawari dengan kesal, Mitsuki bersumpah Himawari hanya termakan bualan manta pacarnya itu untuk kembali kepadanya. Memanfaatkan Himawari yang polos dan baik hati membuat Mitsuki bersumpah akan menghancurkan gadis yang ingin ditolong Himawari itu dengan sangat kejam. 'Berani sekali gadis licik itu berbohong kepada Himawari, awas saja kau.' lanjut Mitsuki dalam Hati, tidak mungkin ia mengatakan didepan Himawari dengan gamblang seperti itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan menolong mu, tapi ada bayarannya," sambil menyeringai kearah Himawari, membuat Himawari bergidig melihat seringai pria didepannya.

"I-iya, nanti aku akan mentraktir mu." ujar Himawari, "Tapi jangan yang mahal-mahal." lanjutnya takut Mitsuki akan menghabiskan uang jajannya dalam sekejam mata. Dan Himawari ingat saat Mitsuki dimintai tolong olehnya, oang jajan selama 6 bulannya harus lenyap karena permintaan Mitsuki yang ingin makan direstoran yang sangat mewah itu, dan Himawari takkan pernah lagi meminta bantuannya. Terkecuali untuk saat ini. Dia butuh Mitsuki untuk membantunya menyelesaikan masalah yang telah pria itu lakukan. "Harusnya tak ada bayaran, kan ini salah mu," gumam Himawari kesal, namun sang pria mengabaikannya.

"Tenang saja Himawari, aku takkan menguras tabungan mu lagi, tapi sebagai gantinya kau akan jadi pelayan ku selama 1 bulan." lanjutnya acuh, dan sukses membuat Himawari menjerit dan minta keringanan. Namun, bukan Mitsuki namanya kalau ia mengabulkan dengan gampang keinginan Himawari.

 **T.B.C**

 ** _Terima kasih buat semuanya yang udah sempetin review, fav, follow._**

 ** _Lulu : ini udah dilanjut_**

 ** _Shika : ini udah di lanjut_**

 ** _Kai-chan : panggil aja sri chan apa lagi naru juga gpp #ditabok ngarep_**

 ** _Himmmecchi : ini dilanjuttt_**

 ** _A_** ** _ngels0410: gomen untuk typos naru masih sering ketulis jarang diedit tapi diusahakan dikurangin typo yah #ditabok_**

 ** _untuk pairing tentu aja naru bukan asal nulis aja kok, ini murni Karen naru suka sama pairing ini, bila kurang puas akan jawaban naru mohon dimaafkan senpai #hehe_**

 ** _dan naru jujur udah ngebayangin cerita ini kemana, tapi karena gak ditulis-tulis selama 6 bulan yang lalu jadi kurang gimana gitu filenya._**

 ** _Thanks buat semuanya yang udah sempetin baca, naru akan usahakan melanjutkan semua fanfic naru dengan segera. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca._**

 ** _Salam NaruHina Shipper_**

 ** _Review_**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Author : Naruhina Sri Alwas_**

 ** _Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto Sensei_**

 ** _Ganre : -_**

 ** _Rated : M_**

 ** _Warning : Typo(s). EYD. OOC. AU. Dll._**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

"Jadi kau namanya shi?" tanya Mitsuki saat melihat gadis yang dia ingat telah diputuskannya beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"I-iya, Mitsuki-kun, aku masih sangat mencintai mu." ujarnya lagi sambil bergelayut manja disampingnya, tanpa rasa malu dan tak tahu diri sudah diputuskan olehnya masih saja berharap. Owh, dan ingatan mitsuki bahwa ia hanya mengabulkan permintaan Himawari bukan permintaan gadis yang sialan ini.

"Aku tak peduli, kau tahu aku tak pernah benar-benar menyukai mu." jawabnya tenang, membuat gadis yang memeluk tangan kananya itu mengeratkan kedua tangan yang melingkari tangan kanannya.

"Aku juga tahu," gadis ini membuat Mitsuki naik darah. 'Kalau sudah tau kenapa masih memaksa' itulah tatapan yang diberikan Mitsuki saat gadis itu mengatakan kebenaran yang ada. "Tapi, aku sudah jatuh dalam pesona mu." ujarnya lagi sambil tersenyum manis, membuat Mitsuki ingin muntah karena senyum yang menjijikan itu.

"Berhentilah tersenyum seperti itu, aku tahu kau adalah gadis seperti apa." ujar Mitsuki menatap gadis yang bergelayut manja disampingnya dengan jiji: "Kau tahu aku tak pernah kembali dengan mantan ku yang sudah aku buang." ujarnya lagi, sambil memaksa melepaskan tangan kanannya yang berada dalam rangkulan gadis kurang ajar, dan tak tahu malu itu.

"Tapi kau kembali pada ku,"

"Aku hanya mengabulkanm permintaan teman ku," jawabnya acuh.

"Cih, teman? Kau pikir aku tak tahu!" suara gadis itu meninggi, sekuat tenaga menahan amarahnya didepan sang pujaan hatinya. "Kau menyukai teman kecil mu itu kan?!" ujarnya maulai kesal karena tak ada penolakan dalam ucapan sang pria.

"Kau salah," lanjut Mitsuki yang ikut berdiri dan menatap kedua mata yang sayangnya membuatnya jengah. "Aku tak hanya menyukainya, tapi Mencintainya." dengan penekanan kata 'Mencintainya' Mitsuki berlalu meninggalkan gadis itu dengan wajah shoknya. "Dan satu lagi," sebelum benar-benar pergi Mitsuki memperingati gadis yang mencoba mengusiknya.

"Bila kau masih mau hidup tenang, aku sarankan kau untuk menjauh dari kehidupan ku dan Himawari. Kalau kau masih memaksa aku tak akan tinggal diam, akan ku hancurkan kau sampai kau tak akan bisa menatap matahari dikehidupan mendatang." setelah kalimat panjangnya, Mitsuki meninggalkan gadis itu dengan ketakutan yang akan membuat gadis itu kapok untuk mendekatinya.

Tak ada yang bisa mengusiknya, apa lagi serangga yang mengganggu hubungannya dengan Himawari.

Mereka akan menjau perlahan dan memelih pergi. Mitsuki adalah orang yang akan selalu bersama Himawari, tidak ada yang boleh mendekati Himawari selain dirinya, mau teman wanita atau perempuan, tidaka ada yang sedekat seperti dirinya. Dan tentu saja dia akan jadi nomor satu untuk gadis itu.

Persetan dengan orang yang dikagumi Himawari, dia akan membuat pemuda yang mendekati Himawari kapok dan memilih pergi dengan sendirinya tanpa Himawari ketahui apa yang telah ia lakukan agar menjauhkan gadisnya dari lelaki kurang ajar yang ingin mendekatinya.

"Sial, dasar bocah tengik," geramnya saat melihat Himawari duduk disamping pemuda yang Mitsuki tahu pemuda itu ada teman seangkatan dan sejurusan dengan Himawari. Dan Mitsuki benci dengan pemuda itu, karena hanya dia saja yang tak bisa terusik dengan ancaman yang ia berikan kalau mendekati Himawari.

"Mitsuki-kun," sambil tersenyum seperti biasa, Himawari menyapa Mitsuki yang berjalan kearahnya dengan temannya.

"Hn," ujarnya, dan tiba-tiba memilih duduk ditengah-tengah keduanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Ujar Himawari geram karena melihat tingkah laku Mitsuki yang sungguh menyebalkan baginya. "Disana masih banyak tempat, kenapa disini?!" lagi Himawari protes dan menunjuk bangku didepannya yang masih kosong.

"Aku ingin disini," dan kau terlalu polos untuk berdekattan dengannya lanjut Mitsuki dalam hati.

"Cih, pindah!" sambil memaksa Mitsuki berdiri.

"Tidak mau,"

"Pindah! Aku mau belajar dulu, cepat pindah." Himawari melirik tajam kearah Mitsuki yang pada akhirnya mengalah karena Himawari sudah memarahinya dan menyuruhnya agar pindah, dan tak mengganggu belajarnya dengan pemuda yang Mitsuki ingat bernama Shika? Entahlah, Mitsuki tak ingin mengingat nama pemuda yang menjadi saingan beratnya.

Dia tak suka banyakhal, termasuk pemuda didepannya yang sangat-sangat menyebalkan, dan menjadi rival yang sulit untuk didepak. Dan sialnya Mitsuki selalu gagal membuat Himawari menjauh dari pemuda yang silannya tampan walau ia lebih tampan.

"Aku bisa membantu mu seperti biasa Himawari," potong Mitsuki saat tangan kanan Himawari dipegang-pegang oleh lelaki yang sialnya bisa berwajah bak malaikat yang membuatnya berubah jadi sang iblis karena terpancing amarah yang sangat membuatnya tak tahan.

"Kau itu kenapa sih ma1ah-marah terus?" tanya Himawari saat mereka berjalan berdampingan.

"Itu gara-gara kau, kau bahkan mengacuhkan ku." Mitsuki mulai kekanakan hanya didepan Himawari saja.

"Ara, maaf." sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal Himawari meminta maaf karena mengacuhkan temannya yang super sensitif karena ia diacuhkan selama dua jam ia menunggu dengan perasaan geram.

Bayangkan saja digedung perpustakaan sekolah yang lumayan besar ini, mereka berdua Himawari Shika, mengerjakan tugas kuliah yang beberapa minggu lagi mereka kumpulkan. Dan disinilah ia yang menjadi obat nyamuk, namun bagus juga karena Himawari tak kan ada yang merebutnya. Dan bila itu terjadi Mitsuki akan menghajar lelaki yang membuat Himawari jatuh cinta selain dengan dirinya.

"Tunggu dulu, Himawari belum jatuh cinta pada ku," gumam Mitsuki tak jelas, membuat Himawari menaikan tangan kanannya kearah kening Mitsuki, sontak membuat pemuda itu langsung menoleh pada Himawari heran. "Ada apa?" Lagi, Mitsuki bertanya.

"Kau tak apa-apa?"

"Apa maksud mu?"

"Yah, kau tah, aku takut saat kau berbicara sendiri," Himawari menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Mitsuki juga ikut berhenti.

"Aku tak mengerti apa maksud mu Himawari?"

"Kau ini, kau aneh dari keluar perpustakaan tadi, apa yang mengganggu mu?" Himawari merasa cemas pada temannya ini, dia jarang melihat Mitsuki yang uring-uringan seperti ini. 'Apa mungkin gara-gara mantannya?' lanjutnya dalam hati sambil menyelidik tajam kearah Mitsuki yang hanya diam dan menghela nafas.

"Kau tahu Himawari," Mitsuki memberi jeda, dan masuk kedalam mobil yang sudah terpakir didepan kampus mereka dengan sopir yang sudah setia menunggu tuan mudanya yang belum menyuruhnya untuk menjalankan mobil mewah itu.

"Ayo Himawari," Mengulurkan tangannya, dan membawa Himawari kedalam pangkuannya dalam sekejab.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Mitsuki-kun," orang yang ditanya malahan menutup mobil, dan menyuruh supir untuk segera melanjutkan perjalanan menuju aparteman Mitsuki yang terdekat.

"Diamlah Himawari, kau membuat ku cemburu."

"KYAA,,, MITSUKI APA YANG KAU PEGANG," jerit Himawari saat bagian dadanya dipegang oleh Mitsuki walau masih terbalut pakaian sekolahnya.

"Diam lah, lagi pula aku pernah memasuki mu dan menaiki mu," Mitsuki menyeringai saat melihat Himawari diam dan wajahnya memerah. "Kenapa? Apa kau lupa?" lanjut Mitsuki, dan menjilat leher jenjang Himawari dengan perlahan-lahan, membuat Himawari mendesah tak bisa menahannya.

"Eng, Mitsukih, hen... Ah," tak sanggup untuk meneruskan ucapannya, Himawari menatap sendu jalanan yang ia lewati. Memaksa kedua matanya untuk melihat kemana mereka akan pergi, karena Himawari tahu ini bukan arah jalan pulang menuju rumahnya.

"Ki-kita ah, mau ke-kemana, eng." Himawari memaksa mulutnya untuk bertanya, dengan suara yang bergetar dan menahan desahan yang membuat Mitsuki tambah bernafsu ingin menjamah tubuh polos Himawari lagi.

"Kau sudah membangunkan singa jantan yang lapar Himawari," setelah kata itu, mobil yang mereka tumpangi berhenti disebuah bangunan yang Himawari tak pernah kenal. Bangunan yang berlantai 12 itu seperti apartemen yang mewah dan sangat indah dengan penataan rapi. Karena terus ditarik saat keluar Himawari ingin bertanya pada Mitsuki, namun sepertinya pemuda itu masih betah membawanya kedalam geduny itu, memasukan life menuju lantai 12. Dan menunggu beberapa saat.

"Maaf," Mitsuki memeluk tubuh Himawari dari samping.

"Hm," Himawari cemberut memalingkan wajahnya kearah berlawanan dari Mitsuki. Melihat itu Mitsuki gemas dan ingin mencumbu lagi Himawari, tapi dia harus ingat disini tempat umum dan diatas sana ada kamera CCTV, Mitsuki tak ingin ada yang melihat Himawarinya tanpa pakaian. Dia harus bersabar sampai masuk apartemannya untuk melucuti pakaian Himawari.

"Menjauhlah Mitsuki-kun," Himawari yang risi dengan Mitsuki yang terus menempel dengannya, dan melihat senyum Mitsuki membuat Himawari memiliki perasaan kurang enak. "Kau jangan macam-macam." Sambil mendorong tubuh Mitsuki menjauh darinya, namun usahanya gagal karena Mitsuki tambah mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku tak macam-macam, hanya memeluk mu." dan pintu life pun terbuka dilantai yang Mitsuki tekan. "Kita sudah sampai sayang," lanjutnya sambil menarik tangan Himawari yang masih meloding ucapan pemuda yang berjalan didepannya dengan heran 'Sayang?' entah kata itu membuatnya sangat senang didengarnya, biasanya ia akan menonjok perut Mitsuki kalau berkata seperti itu, namun kata itu sekarang membuatnya berdebar dengan kencang. Dan dia takut kalau Mitsuki akan meninggalkannya kalau tau perasaannya yang lebih dari sahabat.

"Hm," Himawari hanya mengikuti Mitsuki kedalam salah satu apartemen Mitsuki. Yah Himawari tau sekaya apa keluarga Mitsuki yang membuat Himawari agak minder dan walaupun Himawari menjaga jarak dari Mitsuki, pemuda itu akan selalu mengganggu hidupnya. Yang Himawari tahu bahwa Mitsuki adalah pemuda yang tampan, kaya, pintas, namun dibalik semua yang ia miliki dia kesepian. Dan Himawari hanya ingin mengusir kesepian pemuda yang akhir-akhir ini mengganggu pikiran Himawari.

"Apa kau marah?" tanya Mitsuki setelah mereka berada di dalam apartemen Mitsuki.

"Tidak," Himawari langsung membuka sepatunya dengan sandal rumah, melirik tajam Mitsuki karena seenaknya.

"Tapi kau terlihat sedang marah," sambil berjalan dibelakang Himawari yang telah melepas sepatunya dan mengganti dengan sandal rumah yang tersedia. Mengekor sang wanita yang masih berusia 19 tahun itu dengan sedikit protes yang sangat terlihat diwajah sang pria.

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak marah!" Dalam hati Mitsuki merutuk dirinya yang suka mendesak Himawari, sehingga dia bisa melihat dengan jelas sang wanita tengah marah padanya. Walaupun dalam ucapannya ia tidak marah.

Hal yang membuat Mitsuki takut kepada Himawari adalah, saat gadis itu meninggalkannya dan marah padanya. Yah walaupun Himawari tak terlalu menakutkan saat marah, namun kemarahan Himawari bisa membuatnya uring-uringan seharian. Bahkan kakeknya yang yang mengerikan saja bisa ia bantak kalau sedang mengalami perang dingin dengan Himawari.

Tak tanggung-tanggung bahkan semua teman Mitsuki tahu bila ia sedang di musuhi Himawari, dan Mitsuki tak ingin kejadian sebulan yang lalu menimpa dirinya.

Berjalan cepat kearah Himawari yang sudah menyamankan tubuhnya di sofa ruangan apartemennya. Menatap sekilas wanitanya yang tengah menyalakan TV. Membuat Mitsuki lagi-lagi menghela nafas berat. Memendang wajah jutek Himawari adalah hal terakhir yang ingin ia lihat.

"Himawari-chan," Berjalan perlahan, dan mendudukan diri disamping Himawari, dan orang yang dipanggil hanya bergumam tak jelas. Dan kedua matanya masih fokus mencari cenel yang ia inginkan. "Kau masih marah? Sayang." Lagi-lagi Mitsuki mengatakan 'Sayang' yang teramat lembut membuat Himawari tak bisa berkutik dan merutuki jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdetak dengan cepat.

"I-iya?" Tak mengerti yang Mitsuki ingin katakan Himawari bertanya dengan suara bergetar. Merutuki suaranya yang gugup karena Mitsuki mengatakan hal yang manis didekat telinga kanannya.

"Jangan marah," dan satu pelukan lembut Mitsuki daratkan dipinggang rata Himawari. Tersenyum sejenak dan tubuhnya ia condongkan kearah Himawari, membenamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher jenjang Himawari.

"Ka-kau kenapa Mitsuki-kun?" sambil mendorong kepala Mitsuki yang membuat tubuhnya panas seketika. "Mitsuki-kun!" Orang yang dipanggil-panggil namanya pun berpura-pura menulikan telinganya, dan malah semakin membenamkan wajahnya semakin dalam. Menghisap leher jenjang Himawari dengan kuat, sedikit menjilat dan berakhir ia menancapkan gigi-giginya dikulit mulus Himawari.

Himawari yang merasakan gigitan Mitsuki, menjerit kecil dengan mendesah. "Ngh, Mi-Mitsuki,"

"Iya," Dan Mitsuki melanjutkan cumbuan-cumbuannya di leher jenjang Himawari yang sudah membangkitkan singa yang tertidur karena Himawari merespon dengan mendesah.

Entah sejak kapan Himawari sudah dibaringkan diatas kasur king size apartemen Mitsuki.

Mencium rakus bibir Himawari tak sabaran, membuat Himawari lagi-lagi mendesah tak bisa menahan rangsangan dari pria yang sudah menindihnya. Kedua kakinya lemas, dan matanya menjadi sayu mengundang Mitsuki yang tiba-tiba ingin melanjutkan acara cumbuannya yang berhenti sejenak. Karena memandang sejenak wajah Himawari yang begitu menggoda.

Inginnya Mitsuki langsung membuka pakaian Himawari dan menggagahi lagi Himawari. Namun, ia memiliki pengendalian dari nafsu bejetnya itu. Dia tak ingin miliknya menjauhinya lagi seperti sebulan yang lalu. Dan jujur itu membuat Mitsuki uring-uringan.

 ** _T.b.c_**

 ** _Terima kasih untuk fav, follow, dan Reviewnya._**

 ** _Maaf belum sempet cek atau edit ulang._**

 ** _Salam Naruhina Shipper_**

 ** _8 Agustus 2016 publise 15 Oktober 2016_**


End file.
